


(Podfic of) This is Your Wakeup Call by Novembersmith

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an fusion with Orson Scott Card’s Ender’s Game, but hopefully is still understandable to those unfamiliar with the canon. If not, the Wikipedia page should clear things up. <em>“Person, I have to admit, I’m having trouble following your logic. What, exactly, do you think me hitting you with the butt of my gun will accomplish?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) This is Your Wakeup Call by Novembersmith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is your wake-up call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155158) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Title:** [This is Your Wakeup Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/155158)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/)**novembersmith**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Ray  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** This is an fusion with Orson Scott Card’s Ender’s Game, but hopefully is still understandable to those unfamiliar with the canon. If not, the Wikipedia page should clear things up. _“Person, I have to admit, I’m having trouble following your logic. What, exactly, do you think me hitting you with the butt of my gun will accomplish?”_

 **Length:** 42:31

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/This%20is%20Your%20Wakeup%20Call%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3) || 38.9 MB


End file.
